


Illuminate the Night

by Gwendolynn_C



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolynn_C/pseuds/Gwendolynn_C
Summary: Derek closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep. This was totally a thing. And he was so totally fucked.





	Illuminate the Night

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Caitlin and Chris are in an established relationship and the focus is on the development of Chris and Derek's relationship.
> 
> Title from "Be That As it May" from The Get Down.

“I am so proud of you sweetie!” Caitlin gushed. “Wow, sounds like it was a brutal game. But totally amazing too. I wish I could have seen it.”

Chris’ laptop jiggled slightly as his legs bounced happily. “Thanks. I think I saw some people with phones out in the crowd. I’ll ask Bitty if he can use his social media powers to track down any footage of my sw’awesome saves, he’s pretty good at that.”

“Sw’awesome.” Caitlin fist-bumped in the direction of her laptop camera, momentarily making Chris’ screen go black. “Listen babe, I’d love to Skype for longer but April’s getting on my back about bandwidth.”

“Yeah, I -hey!” A pillow hit Chris in the side of his head, he took off his headphones to glare at his roomie, Kip.

“Dude, someone’s been knocking on the door for, like, five minutes.”

“Oh yeah, thanks for letting me know man!” Chris replied, internally rolling his eyes. Kip had a bad bruise on his thigh but he was closer to the door. He could have easily gotten up to answer it himself. “Gimme a sec, Caity.”

Chris set his laptop aside and crossed the room to open the door. On the other side was Nursey, duffel bag in one hand, barefoot, gray sweats slung low on his hips and very shirtless.

“Um.” Chris said.

“Hey, so apparently this motel sucks and mine and Dex’s room and like three other rooms’ toilets exploded. So Lardo’s stuck me in here, that cool?” Nursey smiled.

“Oh yeah. Definitely.” Chris smiled broadly, hoping his cheeks don’t flush too obviously.

“Hashtag sweet.” Nursey sauntered into the room and nods at Kip. “Hey bro, you don’t mind if I stay here, right?”

Kip shrugged. “So long as you and Chowder share a bed. I’m an invalid.”

“Fine by me. I’m gonna take a shower.” Nursey tossed his duffel in the corner, grabbed his toiletry bag and slipped off his sweats. Then he walked into the bathroom, completely naked, giving both his teammates an excellent view of his ass.

Chris quickly looked away and noticed his laptop sitting on his bed. Once Naked Nursey was safely behind closed door he jumped back onto the bed to talk to Caitlin.

Caitlin had gotten herself a plate of blueberry crumble, probably a gift from Bitty, and smiled when she saw Chris had returned.

“Um. So. Nursey’s staying here tonight. I guess there’s plumbing problems in his room? We’re sharing a bed.”

She smiled widely, showing off her blue teeth. “Oh really now?”

“It’s not. He isn’t- I won’t-” Chris rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey, sweetie. Take a deep breath and go get your boy.”

“He’s in the shower right now. I think I want to be asleep by the time he gets out.”

“If that’s what makes you happy.”

“Yeah.” Chris nodded and waved the “I Love You” sign at her. “See you tomorrow when we get back, Lady. I love you.”

She blew him a kiss. “I love you too Chris, sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow!”

They disconnected and Chris reached into his bag to get out his sleep aid. He swallowed the pill with some water and arranged himself so that he was comfortable but that Nursey would still have enough room to crawl in. He closed his eyes and let sleep pull him in.

* * *

When Derek exited the bathroom the lights were already off so he quietly pulled his sweats and slipped into bed next to Chris. He was already asleep, holding his stuffed shark close to his chest and breathing heavily. He was absolutely adorable.

“Good night C.” Derek whispered. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander until he fell asleep.

_ His hands slipped against the firm muscles of their stomach. Licking sweat off their spine. Derek bit his lip and pressed his forehead against their back. He was pounding into their ass, he could feel his come and lube drip out of their hole, slide down his own thigh. He felt dirty and hot and free and - _

Derek woke up with a start.

Kip was snoring in the bed next to him. Chris had shifted in his sleep, he was facing Derek, lips pursed together in a soft pout. He looked perfectly kissable.

Derek shook himself and very carefully got out of bed. He snuck into the bathroom, grabbed the bottle of lotion from his toiletry bag and quickly jerked himself off over the toilet. His eyes and mouth shut tight, and fingers moving smoothly over his hard cock, it didn’t take too long. 

He was a young, virile young man! Sex dreams were normal. Maybe having sex dreams while sharing a bed with your best friend wasn’t very normal, but Derek couldn’t exactly control his hormones and subconscious could he?

He washed his hands and quietly, carefully, re-entered the hotel room. 

He got back into bed next to Chris, who hadn’t moved a wink. God, he was just so gorgeous, wasn’t he?

His eyebrows framed his face so well and even his ears were cute. His eyes were scrunched closed but they were lovely and Derek could get lost in them. His cheeks looked soft and inviting, inviting Derek to touch, to kiss, to whisper secrets into.

Fuck.

Derek turned away from Chris and pressed his fists into his eyes. He would  _ not  _ kiss his best friend while he was sleeping. There were so many consent problems with that. Derek was just sleepy and out of it and still riled up from his dream and subsequent wank. This wasn’t weird and it wasn’t a thing. The ache in his chest would subside on its own.

Derek eventually managed to fall back asleep, only to wake up to the sun streaming through the thin hotel curtains, basking Chris Chow in warm light. Chris woke up and stretched his arms above his head, revealing the strength of his shoulders. He looked like a fucking Disney prince.

Derek closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep. This was totally a thing. And he was so totally fucked.

 


End file.
